


Angela’s Sick Day In Overwatch

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Doctors are the world’s most difficult patients. At least Moira knows how to get the world renowned Angel of Mercy to take a day off when a cold gets past her Nanites.





	Angela’s Sick Day In Overwatch

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This took me a while but here’s a sick day requested by an Anon on tumblr for my 150 followers~ (were up to 177 or something now but hush). Anyway, this is for you lovely anon! Thank you guys for all the love!!

If it wasn’t the new purchase of a few tissue boxes, it was a cough drop wrapper that was the tell-tale signs of someone getting sick. Moira O’Deorain was far more perfect than to fall to a simple common cold thanks to her self-experimentation. That only left one culprit in her private quarters to leave such commodities around, and that was Angela. 

It was strange, the doctor wasn’t known for getting sick. “My nanites are more than capable of deterring diseases” Angela had always boasted. She claimed she never falls into a cold or flu and was the only doctor that treated her soldiers without fear. It seemed, if Moira’s assumptions were correct, that Angela had been incorrect for once in her life about her nanites capabilities and her body’s defenses. 

Following where she suspected the angel was to be, the Irish woman stepped her way to Angela’s private lab. She rapped on the door three times before stepping in, a signature signal that Angela never really refused. As she walked in, Moira immediately caught sight of the crumpled tissues that filled the trash can, and the paler-than-usual complexion of Angela as she was slumped over her desk, filling out paperwork as if she was fit as a fiddle. Clearly, it wasn’t the case, and Moira intended to shut it down right then and there. 

“Angela.” her voice was enough to make Angela jump bolt upright in her seat and show Moira her full face, red nose and all. “Why are you in the lab when you’re clearly unwell?” Moira crossed her arms, looking over her colleague with visible disapproval. 

Angela cleared her throat as if to attempt to rebuttal, but only a mild cough came out instead of words. She took a moment to collect herself, then straightened up. “I’m perfectly fine to keep working, Moira. I’m not bedridden yet.” She responded. 

Moira tapped her foot a little impatiently at Angela’s response. “I see.” 

They had a small staredown for a minute or two before Moira walked over, put the back of her hand to Angela’s forehead, and sighed deeply. “You’re even running a fever. Angela, you’re sick.” 

“You cant make me leave the lab, Moira” Angela mumbled as she sat back down with a bit of a huff, her pen continuing to scratch whatever document she decided to work on. The Irish woman shifted her weight and observed for a moment or two, wondering what she could do in order to get Angela out of here. She needed rest, and she was gonna make everyone else sick as well if she didn’t leave. Or at the very least, contaminate lab results. 

So, a small idea popped up after a little while. It wasn’t like they were shy. 

Moira walked over, and before Angela could do much to protest her, the slightly smaller woman was scooped up bridal style by the older woman. Held tightly and close to her chest, Moira was blushing even as she made sure Angela was snug and secure. When she was sure Angela wouldn’t be falling anytime soon, she started on her way out of the office. 

Angela, however, was not planning on taking it lying down. “Moira O’Deorain! Put me down!” She wiggled her legs, trying to fight against the hold. It ended up resulting in a hushed coughing fit into Moira’s shoulder as well, with how much she was wiggling around and causing a ruckus. The other scientist was, to put it simply, just hugging Angela too tight to really feel like dropping her. 

“Really now, Angela you’re acting childish.” Moira sighed softly, giving Angela’s thigh and shoulder a gentle squeeze with her nails. 

The younger woman blushed profusely and crossed her arms stubbornly as she was carried out of the lab. The ride to their quarters was short, and she was grumbling over how silly it was to be carried the entire way there. Her complaints were finally hushed once she was dropped rather unceremoniously on the bed on her side. She sat up abruptly to look at Moira and huffed. “I’m fine, please let me get back to work.” She tried once more. 

Evidently, Moira just ignored her at this point. 

Angela was going to continue when Moira crawled on the other side of the bed. Rather forcefully and begrudgingly, Moira tugged her feisty blonde girlfriend down onto the bed, and into a spooning cuddle. The blonde was practically speechless, and slowly she snuggled into the warmth that was Moira behind her. 

“Any more complaints, Angela?” Moira asked her, her chin finding her place right on top of Angela’s head. 

There was a soft mutter, and Moira squeezed her abdomen to provoke a louder response than that. “No.” 

“Good” Moira responded, and she reached over for the throw blanket at the foot of her bed. She pulled it up to cover them both and glared at the wall with a bit of quiet, mild disdain. Angela was a bit fussy in her grasp, but soon enough it settled down.It was peaceful, and Moira found herself relaxing and calming down too if only to help settle Angela down more. Only a sneeze here or there followed by a necessary grabbing of tissues interrupted them. For close to a half an hour the two laid there until Moira could tell by the sound of Angela’s breathing that she was asleep, more or less. 

A deep sigh of relief washed over the genetic scientist. Angela rarely rested, and to think that this actually worked. Well… It was a huge weight off of her, to say the least. 

Now the only thing was if she could get back to work without her sicky girlfriend following her to the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concerns are always welcome~ suggestions too. Thank you for reading if you did! :)


End file.
